1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas-discharge lamp and more specifically, to a dimming circuit for controlling the light intensity of a gas-discharge lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the adjustment of the light intensity of a lamp, for example, incandescent lamp or halogen lamp, is made directly through a dimmer. The dimmer regulates the light intensity of the lamp by controlling the current passing to the lamp bulb. However, this dimmer is not suitable for use to regulate the light intensity of a gas-discharge lamp (power-saving lamp bulb, fluorescent lamp tube) because the gas-discharge lamp is unstable and may burn out during low output, and the gas-discharge lamp may burn out when regulating the light intensity at this time. Therefore, few light regulation circuits or devices are seen in the market.